


Split

by Criala



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criala/pseuds/Criala
Summary: This was originally written in December of 2018.I love Jughead and Betty together.I'm a big Bughead fan.But this popped into my head, so I thought I'd write it.Hopefully characters aren't too out of character, with this being my first time writing for Riverdale.I wasn't really sure how to end it, so I don't know if there's going to be another part or not.Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in December of 2018.  
> I love Jughead and Betty together.  
> I'm a big Bughead fan.  
> But this popped into my head, so I thought I'd write it.  
> Hopefully characters aren't too out of character, with this being my first time writing for Riverdale.  
> I wasn't really sure how to end it, so I don't know if there's going to be another part or not.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

It was late, probably after midnight, and it was pouring rain. She was soaked, clothes weighed down from how wet they were and dark hair clinging to her face. Her teeth chattered with how cold she was as she knocked on the trailer door. One, twice, three times her knuckles made contact with it.

After no more than a moment, the door opened to reveal Jughead. His dark hair was disheveled, and he looked incredibly groggily. Clearly, he'd been sleeping.

"Skye? What're you doing here?" He asked through a large yawn, not fully awake yet.

"I... I didn't know where else to go." She replied in a quiet voice. A sniff escaped her, and she reached up to rub at her nose.

That snapped him out of his sleep ridden state.

"Come on in." He stepped out of the way, giving her room to walk inside.

Without a word, she shuffled inside.

He closed the door and turned to face her. He let out a yawn, running a hand through his hair. "I, uh, let me get you something dry..." He mumbled, before heading off.

"Okay." She nodded, hugging herself tighter, trying to get some warmth back into her body.

It was only a couple minutes before Jughead returned with a dry shirt, a pair of pajama pants and a towel. "This'll have to do."

"Thank you." She took the clothing and the towel from him.

"Uh, you can, uh, change in there." He motioned to the bathroom.

She was in and out, taking five minutes as most to dry herself and get the dry clothing on.

Jughead was waiting on the couch, standing up when he heard the movement of the door.

"Where's your dad?" She asked, tucking some of her still damp hair behind her ears to get it out of her face.

Jughead shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." She just nodded. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. So, what happened?" There was curiosity on his face as he looked at her.

"I'd... Rather not talk about it." She mumbled out, not meeting his eyes. Instead, she looked at the floor.

"Alright..." As much as he wanted to know, he wasn't going to push it. It was her choice whether she told him or not. So, he let it go. "You can take my bed for the night."

"No, you don't have to do that. I can sleep on the couch." She shook her head.

"Bu-"

"No buts." She said, before he could finish. "The couch is fine."

Seeing that she wasn't going to give in, he sighed. "Okay. Uh, I, let me get you a blanket."

With that, he walked by her towards the closet. She glanced at him, but she made her way over to the couch.

"Ah, here." Jughead's voice came from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to find him holding a blanket out to her.

"Thank you." She dipped her head, reaching out to take it from him.

"So, uh, good night." He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good night, Jughead." She offered a smile.

Her smile got a slight one in return. He moved to head off to bed. But he took one last glance over his shoulder, watching for a second as she made herself comfortable on the couch. He only lingered for a second or two, then he was gone.

The couch wasn't the most comfortable thing she'd slept on, and it took her a while to get to sleep, but it was the safest she'd felt all night.

~X~

She woke up the next morning to the sound of fighting. From the sound of the voices, it was Jughead and Betty. And all she wanted was for the fighting to stop. The raised voices, the heated conversation, the looks of disdain, everything to just stop. And, from the sounds of it, she was the start of it. Because Betty had come over and found her asleep on the couch.

"Why is she here?" Betty's blue eyes were full of anger, narrowing as she glanced at Skye on the couch.

"She needed a place to crash." There was a deep frown on Jughead's face as he replied.

"So, she's leaving then?" There was an expectant tone to Betty's voice.

"She's not going anywhere, Betty." But Jughead wasn't budging.

Skye lifted her hands to place them over her ears. Next, she squeezed her eyes shut. It was an attempt to block out the sound of their voices. It worked, for the most part. She was still able to hear their voices, but it was muffled, so she wasn't able to make out what was being said.

She didn't open her eyes until she felt the couch dip beside her. Her eyes peeked open to see Jughead sitting beside her. With a quick glance to the door, she found that Betty was no where to be seen. Slowly, she lowered her hands.

It was silent until she said something, her voice soft. "W... Where'd Betty go?"

"Ah..." He reached up a hand, dragging it down his face. "Home, I guess."

"Are... Things okay between you two?" She asked, starting to chew nervously on her bottom lip.

"I..." He sighed. "We just split up."

"I'm sorry." Her gaze fell to her lap.

"It's not your fault... You didn't do anything wrong." He leaned back into the couch, his hand dropping to rest on his lap.

"Okay." She didn't seem to believe him though. "I can go..."

"No." He shook his head, "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you, Jughead." A small smile tugged at her lips.

He waved his hand at her. "It's no problem, Skye."

Silence fell between them. Jughead was deep in thought, or at least he appeared to be. She was lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was almost comfort. And they sat there like that until they had to get ready to go to school.


End file.
